


The Face of a F(r)iend

by RanVor



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index, とある科学の一方通行 | Toaru Kagaku no Accelerator | A Certain Scientific Accelerator
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20968307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanVor/pseuds/RanVor
Summary: Last Order is sick and hallucinates about Accelerator. ゼ エンド





	The Face of a F(r)iend

“You’re feverish,” Accelerator said, laying his hand on Last Order’s forehead. The girl mumbled something in response.

She was laying in bed in a small room, a part of Yomikawa’s apartment arranged specifically for her. The light of the setting sun shone through the window, tinting the stark white hair and cheek of the Academy City’s strongest esper with orange. He turned his red eyes away from her and sighed.

Misaka unit 20001, codename Last Order, was sick. That alone was enough to make Accelerator uneasy, but the frog-faced doctor said her life wasn’t in danger. That calmed him a bit, but Last Order could still clearly see his efforts not to let his face show any hint of worry.

She felt her head starting to feel dizzy. Her little hand grabbed the sleeve of the #1’s shirt.

“‘Stay with me… please,’ Misaka asks you as Misaka feels lightheaded.”

“Do I look like a babysitter to you?” Despite saying that, the strongest esper didn’t get up from the bed.

Last Order tried to smile, but she was too weak.

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

His footsteps were accompanied by a sound of dripping.

Last Order raised her head to see him and gasped.

The hands of the #1 were red up to the elbows, and his black t-shirt was drenched with blood. His red eyes were open wide, fixing her with a malignant stare. He had something in his mouth.

He spat it out.

It was a human finger.

The strongest esper’s face distorted in a cruel, mocking grin.

Something stirred in Last Order’s mind. A memory. Not her own, but hers nonetheless. An abandoned railyard in the dark of the night. A hopeless battle. The sneering face of Accelerator toying with his prey.

And pain.

The white monster reached out his bloodied hand towards her.

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

The #1 limped towards her, leaning on his walking cane. He was holding a plastic bag in his hand.

“I got you something for the fever, you brat,” he said, dropping the bag on the bedside table. “With this, you should feel better soon.”

She groaned weakly in response.

“Tch.”

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

His shirt was drenched in blood again, but this time it was his own blood. The wound on his forehead was bleeding profusely. His shoulders were covered in small holes in places where iron nails bit deep into his flesh. However, all of this couldn’t compare with a huge, gaping wound in his chest, apparently going all the way through his body.

He was barely standing, gripping his cane with both hands.

Last Order almost cried out at the sight. She wanted to get up, to hold him up, but she didn’t have the strength.

The strongest esper fell to his knees.

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

He sat down on the bed and laid his hand on her forehead. 

“Still feverish.”

Last Order whimpered softly.

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

A pair of massive, feathery wings of pure white was folded behind his back. His expression was serene. He seemed to radiate warmth and light.

His lips moved, but she couldn’t make out what he was saying.

She felt safe with him. She wanted to stay with him forever.

The white angel reached out his hand towards her.

Accelerator’s face started to crack and darkness enveloped her.

***

The door opened and Accelerator went inside.

She pretended to be asleep.

The Academy City’s strongest esper limped up to her and covered her with a blanket.

She smiled to herself as she let the darkness envelop her.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I wasn't supposed to write another Accelerator fic, but... Oh well. It happened, there's no going back now.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, if not... Well, you didn't. Self-explanatory, I suppose.
> 
> But seriously, thanks for reading, even if you think it sucks.


End file.
